Save Me From Your Pain
by Ashy-Hikari
Summary: Orihime is back home after being rescued from Hueco Mundo, but was left with an unbearible pain every time she thinks of a certain green eyes espada. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Pain is felt at the thought of him

**Hello there! Yea, this is my first Bleach story ever, I have fanfiction stories, but they are kinda old and im a bit rusty. So yea tell me what you think!**

Orhime just laid there. In her room with no one around her.

It was like this since she came back from Hueco Mundo, quiet and distant. Most of all she felt… empty.

Ever since the winter war ended she was like this. She was not in the mood for any of it, especially when Soul Society threw a big festival. Everyone was happy that the war had ended. Everyone.

Rangenku had her best friend back, Gin Ichimaru, and he was welcomed with opened arms for helping to defeat Aizen last minuet. The Captain Commander let this treason slide just this once, as a thank you for the soul society. So Gin was even happier than Rangenku, he even opened his eyes and smiled like a normal person instead of his usual fox look.

The 11th Division had a big feast and Kenpchi drank all the sake he wanted. His booming laughter was heard all around as he raised his cup in the air along side Byakuya's hand which was holding Jasmine Tea. They both drank with eachother and the 6th and 11th Division was no longer known enemy's throughout the Sereitei.

The former 3rd Espada Neliel Tu Oderschvank was now in her full grown form, curtsey of Mayuri of the 12th Division, along with her fraccion were welcomed as allies against Aizen.

Toshiro was especially happy because Orihime came just in time to save Hinamor's life. Momo still had that sad look on her face, but seeing Toshiro happy just slapped that smile right back on.

The vizards weren't as lucky with their comrade Hiyori. Unohana tried her best when she returned, but all they had was enough to say their goodbyes to the young girl. They came to the celebration as well under the circumstances, in all black. The Shinigami and Squad Captains gave their condolences, most to Hikaro Shinji. He just smiled his big toothy grin and so did the rest of the vizards. Orihime was with Hachi at the time when she saw Ichigo talk to Shinji. She could hear what they were saying.

"Are you going to be alright?" She heard Ichigo ask.

"Yes, it's best to live on and treat it as everyday life, other wise Hiyori will be pissed that we are crying over her." Chuckled Shinji.

"That sounds a lot like Hiyori."

Shinji hummed in agreement.

"I'm sorry Hikaro, if I had shown up with Inoue instead of Unohana, then she would still be-"

"No Ichigo its not-"Orihime couldn't listen anymore of it. She knew why Ichigo took Unohana instead of her. It was because she wouldn't budge from the spot she stood as she watched _him_ fade away. Dust still in hand and eyes glazed with shock, she ignored Uyruu and Ichigo's cries and looked at the spot where _he_ was.

She didn't want to move. For so long, since her brother's death she wished for someone to reach out to her, and finally it happens, but with someone who is the enemy, her kidnapper, her caretaker. Someone who didn't even believe in the heart was asking for hers. Someone who thought of the heart as an organ and nothing more. She had the chance to teach him, and make him realize that he needed the thing he loathed most. The one piece of him that was missing…

And she let him slip through her fingers…

She couldn't remember some things, like how she got from Hueco Mundo to the party or when she left to go to her apartment. She remembered healing Ishida's wounds at Hueco Mundo. She remembered talking to Hachi at the party. She also remembered entering her home.

An empty home.

Of course Rangenku and Toshiro wouldn't be here, they were still at the celebration. She decided that she was going to take a shower and go to bed. After the shower she went striate to bed, only to lie awake for the rest of the night… and every night after.

"I must be loosing it." She said to herself, "I cant sleep, I must be going insane."

Everything should be long forgotten. She should be happy to be back with her friends. She was happy.

…was she? Maybe before, but not now.

Now, still laying in her bed, she asks herself-

Why did he reach out to her?

Why did he look content?

Why did he fade away?

Her hand clenched her chest where her heart lay.

_Why_ did she feel so empty?

_**Why**_ did it hurt sp much?

She hated this feeling. Every time she thought of _him,_ her heart would ache terribly. Like some one set fire to her heart and the burn won't go away. She felt like her soul had been split in two, and a piece of her was missing.

Her heart ached because of _him_.

For_ him_.

And she hated it.

She would cry herself to sleep sometimes because she could bare the pain. It always got worst before she slept.

It felt like the only time she didn't feel pain, where she could escape to, was her dreams. Where she was never alone and the pain was just a distant memory.

A man would greet her silently and take her into his warm embrace, and for one, in a long time, she was happy. She loved it here with this man, she didn't care who it turned out to be, he took her pain away, so she was grateful.

She knew it was a dream, but she didn't care.

As long as there was no pain, she would never care.

She sighed in the man's embrace as they lay with one another. He head resting on his chest, his right arm draped lazily over her waist while his left played with her fiery stands.

It all felt so real to her, his warmth, his scent, his kisses.

But they would always come at the end, where she would see those gorgeous emerald orbs as he pressed their foreheads together before kissing her gently. She closed her eyes at the contact.

She woke up when it was over.

She didn't realize she fell asleep this time, and she hazily remembered the dream she had.

As soon as she remembered _his_ eyes, they pain came running back, and it was worst than ever. Tears welled up in her eyes as she winced. She needed to say it, it helped sometimes when she did but the pain was still there afterward, but she needed to say it so badly.

"Ulquiorra…" Orhime whimpered, curling into a ball, sobbing as she held her heart.

_**.:We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find:.**_

There was no reason for her to have these feelings when she thought of the _Cuatro Espada, _he was so cold to her, never looked at her twice like the _Sinco_ and _Sexta Espada,_ Nnoitra and Grimmjow, did. He was to take care of her, feed her, lead her to the wash rooms and protect her from harm by other **Arracars. **He was doing so as his duty to Aizen, nothing more.

But the pain was just to unbearable. It was this horrible feeling. It felt like how she felt when…

_When _Sora_ died._

She choked on a sob as she walked down the path; her hair fell past her shoulders, covering her eyes. She didn't wear her hairpins today, but she kept them close to her in her short's pocket. She sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears, but more just kept on falling. She didn't care that she looked pathetic; Sora told her that if she was in pain, she could cry all she wanted.

Though it didn't matter that she wanted to cry or not, she just couldn't stop.

She kept on walking on the path until she reached her destination; **Urahara's Shop.**

She was told by Yoroichi that '_Hat'n'Clogs_' wanted to schedule private therapy sessions, just in case she suffered any trauma, so she agreed to it. She thought it would've been nice to talk about what happened to another person, and was sure that the other wouldn't tell anybody, also she didn't have her friends worried about them, because they wouldn't know. She was happy for that.

So she went two days every week for the past month, and it was all good. Her first session, all she did was talk about were the people that surrounded her everyday lifestyle at Hueco Mundo. He asked me what they did with me and I answered him point blank.

"Aizen said I was an honored guest, some even called me_ princessa._" Her eyes narrowed a bit, "But it felt more like a prison to me."

With each visit she told him something new, while the questions grew more personal.

"Did any of them rape you?" I said no to that one, because no one dared to touch me, with the exception with Nnoitra, Loly, and Menoly, everyone was either too scared to touch me or they were disgusted with me. After all, I was Aizen-_sama's_ honored _guest._

Then he asked her about _him._

The pain burned her like acid. She never told Urahara about it, but maybe today she will.

She collapsed on the porch of his shop and writhed in pain. She couldn't get up, she was loosing to the pain so she did the only thing that she thought was valid at that moment.

She screamed.

"Urahara!" She cried curling up into a ball as they pain took hold of her, her hand over her heart in hopes that it would calm it.

Urahara came running in as soon as he heard the scream, throwing open the sliding door to find a pain ridden Orihime. He was at her side in an instant.

"Don't worry _Hime _I got you." He said in a hushed voice, helping her up.

"Urahara!" Orhime gasped for air, "It _hurts_! My **chest! **My **heart**… _Burns!_" She choked as she hit her chest to as if to show him an open wound.

Urahara's eyes widen for a split second before taking Orhime in a warm embrace as a father would with his daughter.

He shushed her and stroked her hair while she cried into his should. It felt warm in the embrace, but not like _his_.

But it eased the pain.

"Sleep now Hime." He whispered rubbing her back softly. She was sniffing by the time she was lulled to sleep by his voice. He smiled a bit as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the futon in the main room.

He laid the still sleeping Orhime, and walked out the room and to the porch. He looked up to the sky with a dark frown, as he watched some dark clouds roll in.

So it begins.

_**.:Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop:.**_

**Okay there it is! My first Bleach story! So tell me how you like it, if there was too much detail, not enough detail. Give me something here, I am dyeing to know! This was a prewritten story so the story line would stick the script, but if you all have ideas, Ill write them down for another story. Love ya guys, and remember…**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**!**


	2. Pain is delt by a Sinfull Fate

**Hello everyone! I really appreciate the reviews! Though I would love to hears some criticism, not that I love hearing that the story is great, its just that I am one of those people that if u give me too much praise, my ego flares up and I get all cocky. Hehe~**

**So thank you for all the reviews, I read over my chapter and noticed that I had some spelling errors, like for example: Rangenku was supposed to be Rangiku, so maybe when all this is finished, I'll edit it… on second thought, maybe not… ^_^"**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. That goes for every Bleach character… and UlquiHime. Haha~ Okay no need for me to do this again.**

**So yea I think I covered everything. Also if you catch any of those spelling errors, tell me in the reviews! Thanks and enjoy the story! [=**

_**.:Sometimes the memories are worth the pain:.**_

A dark ominous creature lies in his cell of darkness, not by choice might I add. His arms and legs, which were clad in jet black fur, were shackled from his writs and ankles to keep his claws at bay. His neck was shackled along with his limbs, attached to the wall behind him, to keep from biting anyone, or ramming anyone with his horns that stood proudly atop of his head while his tail was whipping around involuntarily, wings folded against him silently. A demon of great power, a power to be **proud **of. _Trapped_ like a bird in a cage.

His eyes scanned over his pale features, looking at the chains that adorned his body, some gliding across his _hueco. _His eyes narrowed as he moved back slightly, the chains dancing as he moved then going limp, he moves the chains that covered the hollow area.

He hated things touching his _hueco. _He couldn't stand it.

Still, it's as though as he is just passing the time, it looks as if he's… waiting.

But what was he waiting for? He didn't know himself.

He still waits there, coy and still.

He stands there, patient, but inside he was burning with desire, he needed his release, deciding long ago to forget about the heat and to give in to his **sloth** like behavior.

But he couldn't stand it the fire building in him.

The chains rattle along with his movements once more, their dance annoying him fully. His wings stretch themselves out only to be folded back in. They were aching from lack of use, they were practically screaming to lash out and swim in the ocean that is the sky. To ride its wild wind currents that tried to tame his beastly attributes. All he wanted to do was gathering as much air beneath his wings to that he could fly higher than he has even been.

He was **envious** of the hollows that were considered to be rodents. They were free to run around and feed of his spiritual energy, which in the end he had eaten theirs from when they got too close. It would take a lot to make him stoop to this **gluttonous** behavior, but they deserved it, like he deserved freedom.

He pulled at his chains and growled when they tightened around his chest again, so he pulled at his restraints that held his writs and hissed. The pain from the pull was nothing compared to the burn he felt that plagued his _hueco_.

He growled once more as he raised his clawed hand and scratched at his _hueco_, hissing once more at the burning pain. He hated this. He needed to be free. He needed to find _her._

"Inoue Orihime." Her name rolled of his tongue in a husky whisper. He sighed as the flame of the cavity calmed a bit. He was angry. No, furious at this feeling of pain. She caused these feeling humans called _heartache_, she was to blame. That _onna_ is to fix was she has done to him.

Why was he feeling such emotions?

He knew his answer.

He pulled on his chains some more, this time harder and forcefully. He needed to go; the pain was increasing again, the pain coming back ten fold, and it hurt so much he couldn't bare it. Panting, he began biting at the chains, clawing at them with fierce determination. His eyes burned hot emerald as he started to angrily bite his arms leaving wide puncture wounds from his fangs. His tail whipped around in anticipation while his wings lashed about, gaining while that set him inches off the ground. The chains tightened and retrained him some more, but he was still thrashing, giving it all in his fit of **rage**.

He drew blood from his arm, and lapped it up **greedily** and quick. His blood was cold and tasted like copper, what he needed was more pure, more intoxicating.

He wondered how _her_ blood tasted.

"_No!_" He hissed. He was going insane from the captivity, from the darkness. He was giving into despair and pain and he couldn't take it. The pain was rising more with each passing second. He needed to get free and fast. He needed to do it even though it would resort to drastic measures.

He bared his teeth, his eyes screwed shut. The fire in his hueco was too much, his restrains tightening and holding him down. His eyes opened wide and full of agony as he was brought to his knees. He was panting know, the fire still burning within his chest and he still didn't know why.

His emerald orbs burn with hatred. He was going to end her; she was going to die by his hand. Then his desire shall be fulfilled and the pain will end.

Yes, he was sure of it. Then this blood **lust** for her heart will end, and he will be free.

"Mark my words Inoue Orihime," Ulquiorra seethed, "You will pay…" His eyes narrowed at the ceiling, glaring at it with all his might, hoping it would break under his stare.

"-with your heart."

With that, he threw his head back, releasing a monstrous roar of despair.

_**.:What do you do when the only person who can stop your tears is the one making you cry?:.**_

Orihime screamed hoarsely as she woke up, sitting up as fast as she could. Beads of sweat broke out upon her face and slid down her pale cheek. She gripped the sheets for dear life, that's when she notices that she was shaking like a leaf. She panted and grasped for her throat, it felt so dry. Her eyes felt sore and her stomach wasn't doing all too well either.

The pain in her chest-

She winced and curled forward. The pain in her chest was _worst._

'Whare am I?'

"Oh you're up." Orihime turned her head slightly seeing Urahara come in with a cup in one hand and a rag and bucket in the other. He walked to her form and kneeled down, handing her the cup filled with-

"Water." She weezed, taking the cup and downing its contents.

Urahara smiled, "Well I knew you were going to be thirsty." He said as he placed the bucket to the side of him while dipping the pale. After Orihime was done drinking he took the cup from her and placed near the pale exchanging it with the now soaked rag.

"Clean yourself up; while I get you some more water, okay?" He asked her softly getting up, cup in hand. She nodded and watched Urahara left the room. She started wiping the back of her neck, then went to her cheeks and forehead, and mostly she wiped her eyes. She was feeling a little better.

Urahara returned with a new cup of water and sat down next to her. She set the rag back in the bucket and took the cup, drinking it halfway before setting it down next to her. She looked at Urahara and smiled as best as she could, "Arigatou, Urahara-san."

He smiled, he could tell he was pushing herself, she looked broken and sick. He didn't know if he can help her or not. "You are welcome Hime, now can you tell me why you are here so early? Our session doesn't start for another two hours."

Her face fell. She placed her hand over her heart and winced. Taking a deep breath she looked at Urahara with pain filled eyes. Tears began to fall as she looked for words to say.

"What's wrong Hime?" He questioned, concern dripping from his voice.

Orihime took a big gulp of air and sighed, "Urahara-san, there something wrong with me, and I can't explain it."

He gave her a questioning gaze but let her continue.

"I have been feeling this pain in my chest, and I don't know why." She clenched a fist full of her shirt over her heart, "It hurts, badly, like a fire and I can't put it out. I've been meaning to tell you about it but-"she sniffed and wiped away her eyes, "It was hard to tell you, because every time the pain started, every time I felt the piece in my heart-" She closed her eyes and let the tears fall some more, "- I think about _him._"

"Who Orihime?" He tilted his head looking at her face in confusion.

She took a death breath and sniffed, trying to ignore the pain. She hid her eyes behind her head before whispering "_Ulquiorra_."

Urahara's eyes widen and she continued.

"I don't know what to do Urahara-san!" Orhime cried, "I feel like I am suffering from Stockholm syndrome! I don't know what to do; it just hurts so much I can't take it! I am in so much pain!" She shook her head, "I think that I am dyeing from the _heartache_!"

Urahara was silent for a while but then he looked at her with eyes clouded with sadness.

"U-Urahara?" She questioned, eyes still filled with tears.

"I think I know the problem Orihime." He said calmly, picking up the rag from the bucket. He started to wipe her face as he continued, "It seems as though that the pain your feeling is linked to the memories that you have about the **arrancar**-"

"Ulquiorra." Orihime cut in quietly, closing her eyes as he ran the rag over the lids of her silver orbs.

"-Ulquiorra in a spiritual way." He explained, placing the rag back in the bucket," Your feelings for him might not have changed but your heart might think otherwise. Or his heart does."

"Wait." Orihime was confused. "Are you saying that…It's not my heart causing this pain, but Ulquiorra's?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes and no." Urahara began. "He has a **bond** with you Orihime, the _red string of fate_ binds **both of you **_**together**_."

"So we…have the same heart?" She fiddled with her sheets, even more confused.

"Precisely." He nodded, "The reason that your feeling this pain is because he is feeling it too, and the memories that you have of him are triggering the pain into motion."

Her eyes went wide, realization hitting her, "Is he still alive…?" she asked in a low whisper.

Urahara didn't say anything, but after a few minuets he nodded. Orhime was at a loss of words. 'He's alive." she thought silently, the pain long forgotten.

"Listen Orihime," She was snapped out of her thoughts and was now giving her full attention to Urahara, "This is important, we have to act fast." He got up and offered his hand to her, which she took and he pulled her up. She staggered as he helped her into the next room.

"What's going on Urahara-san?" She asked quietly, fear staining her features.

"You are going to Ulquiorra, and I am going to send you there." He said setting her down in a sitting position of the main room taking a step back.

"Why?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Orihime, if we don't do this then things might happen. Bad things." He said gruffly.

Thunder boomed and he looked out the open front door to see grey clouds covering the sky.

"You must focus your spiritual energy on where Ulquiorra is."

"But I don't even know where he is Urahara-san!"

"Just think of him Orihime." He pressed, "Think nothing but Ulquiorra."

"But the pain will come back Urahara-san, I am not strong enough!" she cried, "Why do I have to do this?"

"Calm down Orihime, and listen to me." Orihime looked at Urahara once more, fear still weighing on her features, "If we don't do this now. You might…" he stopped and took a deep breath.

"You might die Orihime.

_**.:I'm tired of trying, sick of crying, I know I've been smiling, but inside I'm dying:.**_

**I think Orihime is doing to much crying. Gahhh, don't worry about that, its going to get better soon! **

**Also I don't like doing really short chapters but its how the story goes, mabe in the end I'll make it into a one shot! Yea! Hahahah, so yes, comments questions and concerns. Tell me what you think!**

**Love you all and remember!**

**Review!**


	3. Pain is saught out because of him

**Hey everyone I am sorry that I didn't update. Here is a extra angst filled chapter to make up for my absence. If you want to know why I am gone, look at my journal on Deviant Art. Username: Foxfire818. K?**

**I didn't want to do one of those authors' notes to inform you instead of a chapter cuz those really just make people angrier XD**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**Here we go!**

_**.:I Believe, what if I forgave you now? Will it ever change this heart? Forgive me,:.**_

_**.:relieve me, please come back to me:.**_

_**.:Circle-Flyleaf:.**_

Orihime was at a loss of words.

She didn't want to die, though she didn't really want to face Ulquiorra either.

Someone who antagonized her, belittled her, threatened her, and even killed Ichigo, _TWICE._ Someone who is causing her pain at this very moment, the same pain Ichigo used to bring to her heart.

The one that she had loved. Though Ichigo didn't matter to her anymore. He's with Rukia now. He was oblivious to her pain, and forgot all about her. With his happy family.

Thinking about this didn't even set a spark in her heart, let alone the fire that burns through her veins every time she thinks about those aluminous orbs, starring at her, _glaring_ at her.

She cringed and doubled over in pain, gripping at her chest. Gasping and choking, shaking as if she were in a blizzard. She looked up to find a dark silhouette, yelling at her.

Urahara? She couldn't tell, she couldn't see, and he was so hard to hear. All she wanted to do was forget the pain and sleep.

Yea, sleep seemed nice right now.

"Ori…hime!" He called out to her desperately.

No. She needed to do this. She was stronger than this. She needed to do this to save herself.

…and Ulquiorra.

He was the one who was feeling this pain. If she was feeling what he was feeling as a secondary wave of pain, then how was he dealing with the original source? She couldn't just let him suffer. They shared a heart and she couldn't just die and leave him alone to die himself.

She wasn't selfish. She will share her heart. It's big enough for a person to hold.

Even if that _hollow _was Ulquiorra.

"Urahara…" she gasped for air, her eyes searching for his dark figure. So far all she can see is fading darkness.

"Orihime!" Urahara's voice broke the silence, "Its starting, the pain is too much for you. Your going to lose conciseness. If we are doing this we have to act-"

"Now." She wheezed, opening her blood shocked eyes, understanding now that she was in his lap, taking a fistful of his robe into her hand. "Do it now." She hushed, closing her eyes once more, shaking franticly.

"Stay calm Orihime!" He called, beginning the procedure, running back to the main room, "When we begin, your soul will set be apart from your body." He sat her down back on the futon, placing the rag back on her forehead, "So you must be cautious, anything that happens to your soul, your body will suffer too. Make sure you are-"

"I know just get it over with! NOW!" Orihime cried, the pain taking full control, her eyes open and fully red. Sweat flowing down her face and hands gripping at the futon.

All she saw last was Urahara wordlessly taking a needle that she didn't know he had and injected it carefully into her veins before being enveloped into darkness.

Sleep. Sleep…. _Sleep._

"Be safe Orihime" he whispered. He turned his head and stared at the woman before him, face drenched with sweat and from her eyes trickled the most crimson of blood.

"A few more seconds…" He took the rag from her forehead and cleaned her face of the crimson streaks, "and you would have ended up just like that **arrancar.**"

_**.:Falling for someone is easy, it's the landing that's hard:.**_

Orihime is falling, falling in darkness. She couldn't open her eyes or breathe. She didn't know if she could or if she would. breathe. Even if she had to. She didn't know if her eyes were open or closed, if she could speak. Is she screaming? Could she hear?

Was she alive?

She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't falling at all, but floating down. Her feet touched the cold dark floor. She didn't know if there was any floor, but she was standing, so there _was _something.

She shook her head and looked onward with determined. It didn't matter that she was standing on air or not, she needed to find-

Why wasn't she feeling any pain?

"Focus Orihime!" She called out shaking her vigorously, "If this is where he is, then hes taking all the pain, my soul isn't, physically speaking, connected to my heart, so his heart isn't connected to me at this moment, so when my soul is separated from my body…" She threw her hands up I defeat, "I don't even know what I am saying!" She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

She had to look for Ulquiorra and she knew it. She was just stalling so she wouldn't have to face those green eyes again.

The last time she saw them, they looked… betrayed somehow.

She looked at her creamed hands and wished that his hand was in hers that time, instead of a handful of dust.

She clenched her fist and looked into the everlasting darkness.

"Now where are you Ulquiorra?" She said innocently.

"Turn around and you might see" An ominous voice rang.

Orihime's eyes widen and tensed up at the voice.

So familiar.

She turned slowly to face the reason why her heart was I so much pain. The person who shared her heart.

She faced him fully, staring into those dark emerald eyes that burned with…. passion? Desire? By the way he looked, his stance and his facial features. He wasn't happy that she was there.

"Hello _Onna_" The beast hissed, his tail whipping around hotly, "what brings you to my prison?"

_**.:I want to be able to look at you and not be hurt by you:.**_

Yea it's a short chapter but I didn't have much to write. I have school and home work so please bear with me. Ill update as much as I can. I love you guys. Sorry for any spelling errors.

So please?

…**Review?**


End file.
